smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
|episodes=22 |premiere=Exile |finale=Covenant |previous=Season 2 |next=Season 4 |previous2= Season 2 |next2= Season 4 }}The third season of Smallville began airing on October 1, 2003, on The WB television network, and concluded its initial airing on May 19, 2004 with 22 episodes. Summary returns to after his self-imposed exile in to face his problems. His and 's relationship ends faster than it begins. He meets , learns more about his biological father, and gains a new ability ( ). Finally, sacrificing himself to save his father, Clark agrees to fulfill the destiny that Jor-El wants; pulled into the Kawatche Cave wall, he is transported into space. conspires with his old friend Morgan Edge, who arranged for Clark's vial of blood to be stolen. He retrieves the sample and uses the vial in an attempt to cure his terminal liver disease, testing the treatment on a new subject, . When and learn that Lionel killed his parents, Lionel conspires to make it look like Lex has a psychotic break and institutionalizes him, where he gives him a treatment to make him forget Lionel's misdoings. However, Lex is brought back home where he undergoes several psychiatric evaluations. In attempt to get rid of witnesses for his impending trial, Lionel plans attempts on Chloe and Lex's life. Season Three takes place during Clark, Lana, Pete, Chloe and the rest of their classmates' Junior year at at ages 16-17. Opening Credits This was the only season where no main cast changes were made, nor was anything else in the credits, so the Season 3 opening credits were the same as the Season 2 opening credits, as follows: Recurring Characters * (11) * (7) * (5) *Frank Loder (4) *Morgan Edge (3) *Claire Foster (3) *Jor-El AI (2) * (2) *Van McNulty (2) * (2) *Officer Mason (2) *Lawrence Garner (2) Episode List: 2003–2004 *Exile - Ep. 301 (#45 in total): Clark is living a life of crime in , so Jonathan makes a deal with Jor-El to bring him home. Lex is stranded on a desert island, while Lionel holds a funeral for him. *Phoenix - Ep. 302 (#46 in total): returns from the dead and faces his father and his wife. also returns to and tries to repair his relationships with Lana and Chloe. Morgan Edge follows Clark to Smallville demanding the package Clark stole for him. *Extinction - Ep. 303 (#47 in total): Van McNulty is avenging his father's murder by killing metahumans. Clark is shot with a kryptonite bullet. Lana has to deal with her growing prejudice against kryptonite-infected people, and Lex decides that his own physiology might be responsible for his uncanny ability to cheat death. *Slumber - Ep. 304 (#48 in total): Sarah Conroy moves in next door and immediately enters Clark's dreams. Clark and Lana learn that she is being artificially kept in a coma by her uncle who controls the money only as long as she lives incapacitated. While, demands that undergo a full psychological evaluation. *Perry - Ep. 305 (#49 in total): arrives in in search of stories for a tabloid news show. He devises a dangerous scheme to expose Clark's superpowers, and Lex learns that Perry has powerful incriminating evidence of Lionel's shady past. *Relic - Ep. 306 (#50 in total): discovers that was on Earth forty years ago. helps Clark discover the truth about who killed her great Aunt Louise. learns that his grandparents were murdered, and he begins to suspect his father. *Magnetic - Ep. 307 (#51 in total): is jealous and suspicious when suddenly becomes attracted to Seth Nelson and begins to act rebelliously. Meanwhile, discovers has been investigating his father and offers her his protection. *Shattered - Ep. 308 (#52 in total): and conspired to break 's fragile psyche. , and try to help Lex, but Lana is very badly injured, and Lex is committed at Belle Reve Sanatarium. *Asylum - Ep. 309 (#53 in total): has been suffering for a month in , but when orders radical electroshock therapy, finally decides to throw caution to the wind and break him out. Unfortunately, Van, Ian and Eric are ready to take him out. Meanwhile, meets during her physical therapy. *Whisper - Ep. 310 (#54 in total): is temporarily blinded by his own heat vision reflected through kryptonite. He develops super-hearing to compensate. While Nathan Dean kidnaps , fires Chloe's dad, and tells Clark she is seeing someone new. *Delete - Ep. 311 (#55 in total): and each make an attempt on 's life after receiving mysterious e-mail messages. helps uncover the source of these emails and Lana rents the apartment above the to Adam. *Hereafter - Ep. 312 (#56 in total): Coach Altman is so distraught over his daughter's death that he tries to kill Lana, himself, and Megan Calder. Jordan Cross foresees their deaths and enlists the aide of Clark to thwart the plan. Meanwhile, Chloe spies Adam Knight taking drugs, and Lex discovers something, too. *Velocity - Ep. 313 (#57 in total): Jason Dante threatens to kill Pete Ross. Clark has to lie, steal and cheat to save his friend. While Lana discovers that is Chad Nash, Chloe discovers that he is taking a serum of strange platelets, and Lex blackmails his physician, Lia Teng. *Obsession - Ep. 314 (#58 in total): Alicia Baker becomes obsessed with and threatens to kill . Clark discovers her weakness. Lana discovers that has been spying on Clark, and she asks to help her evict him. *Resurrection - Ep. 315 (#59 in total): Garrett Davis is holding hostages at the hospital until his brother receives a new liver. steals a vial of a serum, which may revive him. tells Clark 's secret, and Lex tracks down Lia Teng. *Crisis - Ep. 316 (#60 in total): receives a panicked call from the future. Adam is going to shoot . finds his staff murdered and suspects it's .}} *Legacy - Ep. 317 (#61 in total): discovers that Jor-El is sending messages through the . makes a deal with Dr. Swann. Meanwhile, continues helping the FBI investigate Lionel, and gives up on a relationship with Clark. *Truth - Ep. 318 (#62 in total): No one can lie to after she accidentally inhales a mysterious -gas, but it has fatal side effects and must find an antidote before she dies. *Memoria - Ep. 319 (#63 in total): Lawrence Garner tries to help regain his lost memories. tries to stop him and ends up receiving the same experimental treatment. *Talisman - Ep. 320 (#64 in total): Jeremiah Holdsclaw steals Palak from the Kawatche Caves and receives super powers leading him to believe that he is Naman. must stop him before he kills . Meanwhile, and sell the , and discovers that 's parents are divorcing. *Forsaken - Ep. 321 (#65 in total): Emily Dinsmore returns to prevent 's departure to Paris. decides to tell Lana his secret to prevent her departure to Paris (but he chokes up at the last minute). Pete decides to move to Wichita after Frank Loder tries to beat Clark's secret out of him. While Chloe finally comes through for Lex, and he restores her deleted voice mail confession from Lionel. *Covenant - Ep. 322 (#66 in total): Kara comes to entice to return to Jor-El. reveals the deal he made with Jor-El. helps Clark discover 's room of obsession, and leaves for Paris. Meanwhile, Lionel is denied bail, but and her father are killed in an explosion. Notes * temporarily gains powers which affect his health for his remaining appearances. *Clark develops one new ability this season: . *Clark discovers the significance of the sun's effect on his powers. *Lex breaks free from his father. *Lana stops managing the Talon. * can be seen as the main antagonist as well as Jor-El of Season 3. *Pete moves to Wichita when his parents divorce. *Virgil Swann also makes his last appearance, as Christopher Reeve (who played him) died the next year. He is, however, referenced again in and . Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons